Shall We Dance
by PhoqueofApproval
Summary: Severus and Hermione dance around each other, but what happens when they dance with each other.


J.K. Rowling owns these characters...she also owns my heart.

A huge thank you to Beaweasley2 and for slogging through this and making it readable. :)

Shall We Dance

Hermione spun around the dance floor with yet another seventh year student. Severus thought it was obscene how she humored them. He took solace in watching boy after boy walk away disappointed after asking for seconds. Even more amusing was the look on Hermione's face when an errant erection popped up. "It is an interesting exercise in anthropology," he told himself. "Most definitely not an excuse to stare at Hermione all night long."

Severus continued to sip his fire whiskey, and at some point he became inebriated enough to contemplate asking her himself. "If a seventh year can do it, then I certainly can," he decided.

He saw her leave the dance floor and head toward the door, and so he pounced. "Leaving so soon, Professor Granger?"

She startled as she turned around and bestowed upon him a most illuminating smile.  
>"Good evening, Professor Snape," she began. "Has the ball lived up to your high expectations?"<p>

"The fire whiskey is. In fact it has put me quite out of sorts, and I feel compelled to ask you to dance. I'm bound to be better at this than this year's Neville Longbottom."

"Neville is quite an accomplished dancer, if you'll remember."

"I will not remember. I prefer to assume that Longbottom was pants at everything except beheading snakes."

She could have sworn he was joking with her, which pleased her greatly. "Well, professor, I suppose we will have to see how you measure up, as I have danced with Longbottom many times over the years."

Jealousy welled up in him, but he tamped it down. He took Hermione's hand, tucked it in his arm, and turned to head out the door.

"Severus, I thought we were going to dance," she said, slightly pulling on his arm.

"Not in there. You thought I would dance in front of the children?" He raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to ruin my carefully crafted image."

Hermione laughed, and Severus almost smiled. He led her towards the greenhouses, but passed them, veering onto a little used path that lead to a stone wall. "Ah, here we are." He ushered Hermione through a hidden door and was flush with pride when he heard her gasp. Inside the door was Severus' private potions garden.

"Severus, this is amazing" she said as she surveyed the lush surroundings. "It's like walking into a book."

"Well, it is a secret garden," he whispered from behind her, a smile sounding clearly through his words.

Hermione turned around suddenly and beamed at him. "If I didn't know better I would think you intended that pun." she teased.

"It seems as if you don't know better."

Hermione was certain she saw Severus wink, but couldn't remember for sure since he took her hand and asked, "Are you ready to dance?" and she felt soft music envelop her.

"Of course," was all she could think of to say, as her brain felt positively mushy.

He lead her to the courtyard. The fountain towered before them and the flowers around them seemed to sway to the music. He brought the hand he was holding to rest on his should and placed a hand tentatively on her waste. Hermione raised her other hand to rest on his shoulders and closed the gap between them. "Leaving no room for the Holy Spirit I see." Severus teased, giving her a one sided grin.

"He can get his own partner," she countered.

They allowed themselves to get lost in the music together. One song turned into two, which turned into three. She stopped counting at ten. They couldn't bring themselves to stop, they were so enchanted with one another. When they finally did end their dancing, Severus lifted her chin and kissed her gently. In that kiss she could feel a passion that was the product several months of simmering lust and pining. When they broke apart a mischievous smile appeared on Hermione's face. She took Severus' hand and drug him in the direction of the dungeons.

They were not seen again until the start of Spring term.


End file.
